Bliss
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Astrid and Heather's first time together. Femslash. M
**AN: This small Oneshot is for a guest reviewer who is hungry for more Heatstrid ;)**

* * *

Astrid was _finally_ ready to be with Heather tonight.

After two weeks of frequent date nights and hot makeout sessions, it was only logical to take the next step. Even if she had very little experience in that department, especially compared to Heather.

She had never previously thought herself to be attracted to someone of the same sex. Sure, she found girls aesthetically pleasing to look at and she wouldn't mind making out with some of them when drunk, but she never imagined getting so deeply involved.

Heather was _different._ There was something about her that made Astrid's skin flush. When they had first started dating, Astrid had merely treated it as a college experiment. She never considered she would have actually ended up falling for this girl.

She could feel her nerves setting as she waited for Heather's arrival. They had discussed and planned this out on beforehand. It was their first time and it needed to be special.

The knock on the door almost made Astrid's heart jump.

She slowly sauntered forward to open it.

-x-x-x-

The pink negligee Astrid had bought for the occasion was modest, but it did little to cover up her nervosity.

"Relax Astrid," Heather exhaled, her body just as scantily clad in dark underwear, and hovering above Astrid's.

They started kissing, slow at first until Heather nibbled on Astrid's lip to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed, her hands sliding up and down the blonde's body. Astrid in return grinded their lower bodies together.

They kissed for a while, merely fondling one another from time to time. The candles around them flickered, casting shadows over the walls.

Once completely bared and naked, they momentarily regarded each other's bodies in admiration.

"Lie back down," Heather told her girlfriend, and then pulled something out of her bag.

A bullet vibrator with a string attached on the end.

Astrid's eyes widened as Heather sucked on it, coating it in her saliva. She then spread Astrid's legs widely to push the device inside her.

It didn't take long before Astrid felt it start vibrating, and squirmed uncomfortably against the sensation. Heather leaned over her again, their breasts brushing, to push her tongue inside Astrid's mouth.

Astrid moaned, bucking her hips forward and sucking on Heather's tongue as it penetrated her lips.

Heather trailed a hand down to cup her. "You are so wet," she murmured, licking Astrid's lips. "I can't wait taste you."

Astrid groaned at her comment and then took a nipple into her mouth, making Heather toss her head back in pleasure.

"Yes," Heather moaned, before climbing down Astrid's body and placing a kiss just above her quivering sex.

Astrid chewed on her lip as she watched Heather devourer her. Her tongue trailed over her opening, occasionally slipping inside, making Astrid gasp out loud.

Heather then proceeded to part her nether lips to caress that sweet little bump. She sucked on it, before reaching to pull the vibrator out of Astrid. Heather licked Astrid juices off it and then placed it against her clit, making the girl at her mercy, squirm.

"Heather!" Astrid cried out as Heather began to fuck her with her tongue. She licked her on the inside, moving at a fast pace.

Astrid gripped the sheets, shouting wildly as she came.

Heather wiped her mouth with the back of the hand and then seated herself over Astrid's face. Astrid could see Heather's sex glistening with need.

"Kiss me," Heather instructed, pushing herself closer to Astrid mouth.

A drop of Heather's essence dripped onto Astrid's lip before Astrid finally leaned forward to lap her up. "You taste so good," Astrid told her before earnestly letting her tongue explore further. Heather could feel her wetness increasing as Astrid flicked her tongue against her sensitive nub. After a while Astrid inserted two fingers within Heather, moving them along with the motion of her tongue.

It didn't take long before Heather reached her peak.

Once settled from the high, Heather climbed off of Astrid. She then instructed the blonde to open her legs so they could scissor. Both moaned loudly as they rubbed against one another.

The night stayed eventful until they were both too exhausted to move.

They cuddled close when sleep finally began to overtake them.

* * *

 **So I have never written lesbian sex before but I hope it was somewhat realistic to the real deal.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
